


It Gets Stranger

by Kitty_likes_sweets



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_likes_sweets/pseuds/Kitty_likes_sweets
Summary: IT/Stranger Things crossover in which Richie and Mike are twins. It's 1987, The events of the mindflayer have long since been forgotten. The kids try to navigate junior year, relationships, friendships, and secrets. However, it doesn't look good for the town of Hawkins, Indiana when a downpour of missing persons cases begin to disrupt the lives that everyone had become acquainted to. A classic coming of age story, mixed with a quest to close the portal to the upside down for good. Reddie and Byler (slow burn)





	1. Chapter 1

October 3, 1987  
The sunlight peeks through Mike's curtains, leaving it to glimmer in patches on the bedroom floor. The intrusion of light causes Mike to stir out of his sleep. He sits up in bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes as he tries to adjust to the brightening room. Upon turning his attention to the clock sitting placid on his bedside table, he read the time.  
6:50 am.  
_Ah, that's why my alarm hasn't gone off yet_. Mike figures that at least he could get an early start to the day. He stifles a laugh as he imagines how opposite his twin brother, Richie, would react. Even being up ten minutes earlier would probably set Richie into a bad mood for the rest of the day.  
The two twins were vastly different from each other, despite their near identical looks. Mike was somewhat of an optimist. He always tried to solve things, even when it seemed like there were no other options. When Will, his oldest and arguably closest friend, went missing four years ago, Mike never gave up on him- even when Will's body had been supposedly found. Mike was emotionally open, especially with his friends. Granted, some more than others. Richie, on the other hand, was a pessimist and emotionally stunted. Richie rarely talked about how he actually felt about things. Instead, he would make a crude joke, usually involving the "your mom" punchline to distract from his actual feelings. Mike had only witnessed Richie break down into tears twice. Once when Bill's brother, Georgie, went missing, and once when El went missing and didn't come back until a year later.  
Richie made Mike promise to not tell anyone else about it, and Mike, of course agreed. As much as Mike's brother got on his nerves, he still cared for him, although he'd never openly admit it.  
Mike threw on the clothes that were neatly folded on top his dresser, and started clearing up the small bit of clutter that had been left from last night. Lucas, Dustin and Will had been over, no girls, like they promised Will. They spent the night eating snacks and mindlessly watching movies. With a frown, Mike stared down at a rusty-colored stain on the carpet, Lucas had carelessly wiped the remnants of a cheesy snack from his fingers into it. He hopes his mother won't notice. Mike continues gathering up now empty chip bags and tossing them into the waste bin. He hears his mother going up the stairs as usual, light steps like if she moved any faster she'd miss a step. She went first into Richie's room to wake him, knowing she'd probably have to shout empty threats long enough for him to finally drag himself out of bed.  
"Richie, wake up." Mike faintly hears her say through his closed door.  
"You're going to be late for school. If I come back here in ten minutes and you're not up, there's going to be hell to pay, Richard!" Mike laughs, the chances of Richie being on time for school was about as likely as the Shadow Monster coming back. _ Not very_. Her footsteps were faint and muffled through the closed door as she crosses the hall to Mike's room. The door slowly opens- Mrs. Wheeler's eyes widen a little as she see's Mike already awake and rummaging through his backpack.  
"Oh, Michael, I didn't know you were already up. Okay, well at least I don't have to worry about you being late," Mrs. Wheeler rolls her eyes as she motions to Richie's room. "Come down soon for breakfast, okay?"  
"Yeah, mom."  
Mrs. Wheeler turns promptly on her feet and was out the door.  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!"  
Right on time, Mike's alarm goes off at 7. Mike smacks the alarm, desperate to quiet its ear blasting beeps. Mike hears muffled thumping from Richie's room. Richie was probably frantically trying to find clean clothes or his backpack in the mess he called a room. It was littered with clothes, papers and random clutter ranging from collectible figures to mixtapes. Hoisting his backpack onto his shoulders, Mike enters the hallway, but before jogging down the stairs to join his so called "nuclear family", he pauses for a moment to look into Richie's room. Just as Mike had thought, Richie was hectically searching his room, throwing things left and right. _Jeez_... 

Ted and Karen Wheeler were sat at the kitchen table. Ted, with a newspaper in hand and a downcast glance, and Karen scurrying around the kitchen as she cleaned up the mess of breakfast. Ted held the rim of his glasses between his fingers and scrunched his eyebrows together, as his eyes scanned the paper. The newspaper headline read, _Family of 3 missing from Clover Trail Head_. The newspaper seemed to draw in Ted's full attention as his eyes scanned back and forth.  
"Holly, I don't know why you didn't tell me you needed help with fractions last night." Karen huffs in slight annoyance at her youngest.  
"Sorry, mom." Holly looks up at her mother, giving her an angelic smile.  
Karen smiles and shook her head, not dwelling in her annoyance for long.  
"Well you had better hurry up, you have your field trip today and need to be at school early."  
Mike walks into the kitchen seeing the breakfast his mom had already made, waffles- something Mike and Richie actually agreed on. He settled down at the table, his father not raising a glance.  
"Is Richie up?" Karen asked abruptly, fully expecting the worse.  
"Yes," Mike emphasized.  
Almost as if on cue, Richie trudged down the stairs. He adorned an ugly blue Hawaiian shirt, khaki pants, black slip-on sneakers, and of course his thick glasses. Without his glasses he could barely see 12 inches in front of his face. When the twins were 5 they used to play a game, which was more fun for Mike than it was for Richie. Mike would hold up his hand in front of Richie's face and ask, "how many fingers am I holding up? Bet you can't guess!"  
With squinted eyes and knitted eyebrows Richie stared forward-_was it 3? maybe 4?_.  
"I don't wanna play this game anymore!" He whined.  
Mrs. Wheeler thought the game was cute at first, but when Richie bumped into practically everything and tripped over his own feet, she figured Richie had certainly inherited Ted's awful vision. Richie ran a hand through his unruly, curly black hair, pushing it away from his face.  
"Okay, I have to go," Mrs. Wheeler said. "Mike, Richie, don't forget you guys need to pick up Holly today. I'm meeting Nancy at her dorm."  
Richie hums in response and Mike nods.  
*** "Hawkins high school, hm? I'm chuffed to bits!" Richie pulls out his best British accent and exaggerative voice, as Mike and Richie pulled into the parking lot of their high school. Mike was driving of course, he always did. Richie had failed his test twice before finally passing a third time. A week after Richie got his license he complained, "Mike, you never let me drive! So what, I missed one stop sign!"  
"It's not the stop sign that bothers me, it's when you hit a curb from making a left turn at 50 miles per hour," Mike scoffed back. There wasn't much Richie could say after that.  
"Think we'll see Troy beat up another unsuspecting freshman? That'll be bloody ace." Richie kept up his fake British accent, which was starting to get on Mike's nerves.  
"Can you stop with the accent, please? We all know you're not British."  
"What Mike, you don't like my accents? I'm absolutely gutted!"  
Mike rolls his eyes and grabs his bag from the back seat.  
"See you later, Rich." Mike groans.  
"Have fun with Mr. "Shitstick" Sandy for homeroom." Richie gave Mike a huge grin, clearly satisfied with himself.  
After a couple boring class periods, Richie faces towards his open locker. His locker was a giant, disorganized mess, just like his room. Textbooks were scattered across the floor of the locker, and an erratic pile of papers lay on top of the books. He had a few polaroids of his friends too - Ben, Eddie, Mike Hanlon, Stan and Bill, The Losers Club. Minus Beverly, that is. Richie picked up a Polaroid that was stuck to the locker door with a magnet. It was a picture of the group at Mike H's 16th birthday party. They all went out to Mike's farm and decorated his barn to surprise him. They strung lights all throughout the barn- which was way harder than anticipated, and made a cake. The picture showed the group smiling, arms thrown around each other's shoulders and a look of happiness on each of their faces.  
_They're gonna hate me_, Richie thought. _That's why I can never tell them_, _especially him_.  
"Hey R-Richie, aren't y-you hanging out w-with us for lunch today?"  
Richie didn't even have to turn around to know who was speaking. Bill. Billy, Bill Denbrough, Stuttering Bill. His best friend. Although, he would never repeat the name "Stuttering Bill" to anyone else. Even Richie knew it crossed a line.  
Richie turns around, a smile plastered to his face, "Billiam! As much as I'd like to, I can't. I promised Mike I'd sit with him and his friends today," Richie leaned in as if he was telling Bill a secret. "Heard it's important." Richie tightly closed his mouth, a small smile still remaining.  
"O-oh Okay. I understand. It j-juh-just feels like we never see you anymore. I can't b-believe I'm actually admitting that I k-kind of miss you, trashmouth." Bill laughs a little, like he's surprised.  
"Hmm they always come around don't they," Richie smiled slyly at Bill. "Sorry about that, old chap, I'll be making an appearance soon."  
Richie prays his spiel to Bill was convincing, that Bill would believe nothing was wrong and that Richie wasn't hiding what was possibly the biggest secret of his life.  
"See ya, Rich."  
Bill turns around, and Rich thought he was satisfied enough with his answer.  
At lunch time, Mike, Richie, Dustin, Lucas, Max, El and Will occupied a round table. Richie could see Mike H., Eddie, Stan, Bill and Ben all glancing towards him from a few tables away.  
_Probably wondering why their best friend won't sit with them anymore_, he thinks.  
Dustin breaks the silence, although it's not really silent as the cafeteria is bursting at the seams with conversation."We're all still going to have a bonfire next Friday aren't we?" He asks excitedly, scanning his group of friends and awaiting an answer.  
"Yeah, Richie and I are there." Mike smiled in response.  
"I'm down, my parents never notice I'm missing half the time, anyways. Especially not now, I mean we are juniors." Lucas scoffed a little.  
Lucas did have a point, his parents never really did check on him. Lucas couldn't decide if it was because they trusted him, or if they were too busy to notice. He didn't want to think about it long enough to get the answer.  
"Yeah, I'll be there, too. Hopefully Billy won't give me too much trouble. He's been different lately, I think it's because he couldn't get into the college he wanted."  
Max responds, but keeps her eyes downcast at her hands. Her stepbrother, Billy, has always been resentful of Max ever since their parents got married. Nobody really knew why, Max had even wanted them to get along in the beginning. However, Max had grown to resent him just as much. Resent him because he never accepted her efforts. Resent him because no matter how hard she tried she was just an annoying little kid to him. Billy used to constantly tease Max, and sometimes even worse. A few years back Billy was so angry. Maybe it was because she was hanging out with boys- although they weren't _ really _ hanging out. He tried to run Dustin, Lucas, and Mike off the road as they were on their bikes.  
"Mullet-wearing asshole," Richie rolls his eyes as he spoke about Billy.  
"I second that," Lucas laments.  
"El, Will? What about you guys?" Mike asks the pair, turning his attention to them. El stays silent, frozen in her chair and with posture stiff as a board, strategically avoiding Mike's gaze. The slight bounce of El's knee against the table makes a consistent banging noise. Mike and Max glance toward her, each with concern. Will looks too, but only because the fruitless noise she was making was getting on his nerves.  
"I'll have to ask mom, but probably," Will shrugs. His mother, Joyce Byers, was still extremely protective over her son. However, Will understood. He really had been through hell and back. With Jonathan out of the house now too, she paid even more attention to 'her boy'. El continues to stay silent, which leaves a moment of tension and awkward hanging in the air. This time everyone shifts their gaze to her-awaiting an answer. Mike extends an arm, lightly pressing his hand to El's shoulder, in a frugal attempt to comfort her.  
"El?"  
"I-I don't know.."  
"El, what's wrong?" Mike asks, his voice rich with concern.  
Max, too, scoots closer to El, placing a hand on her upper back.  
"It's nothing, I'll be there."  
"Well, hey, El you don't have to go if you don't want to," Dustin interjects, trying to reassure El.  
"I'll be there," El states firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

October 5, 1987  
Jim Hopper sat in his police car, drowning out the spew of some talk show over the radio. His destination was "The Hunting and Camping" store in downtown Hawkins. However, this time it wasn't to check out the new gun selection. An employee of the store had reported the owner, Mitch Reagan, missing. Hopper didn't expect much from the case. He figured that Mitch just went on another one of his "booze weekends" with some high school buddies. Or Maybe he's gone hunting, or fishing, and just prolonged his trip, Hopper thought. Hopper pulled his cop car into the adjacent parking outside the store. Rocks and gravel kicked up as he pulled in, lightly tapping the bottom of his car. Inside the store was a couple of customers, and a sales lady. She was leaned over the counter, a magazine in front of her. Her fingers lazily turned the pages every few seconds. Hopper thought she was probably just amusing herself with the pictures and skipping all the "good literature". This lady looked to be in her 40's. Her brown hair was tied back into a loose ponytail, showcasing just how chubby her cheeks were, and the sunkenness of her eyes. However, Hopper thought she had a nice smile. Whenever she saw something amusing in the magazine the corners of her lips raised slightly. The smile reached her eyes, giving her a friendly appearance. Hopper approached the counter, lightly slapping the counter with his palms to grab her attention.   
The lady looked up and bluntly asked, "oh you must be Mr.Hopper, here for Mitch right?"   
"That's me, ma'am. And your name was?"  
"Carolyn. Carolyn Berg."   
"Well, Carolyn, can you tell me about Mitch? Where he was, when he left, that kind of stuff?"  
"Certainly. Mitch left for a fishing trip on the first. Lake Hawkins. Said it would be the last one he could take before it got too cold out. He was 'spose to be back Sunday. But here we are and no sign of Mitch."   
"Well, Ms. Berg, considering it's only Monday, don't you think Mitch could have just added a few days to his trip?"   
Carolyn shook her head, "Mitch is never late from his fishing trips. I've known that man 5 years and never once has he been late comin' back."  
Hopper sighed, "I'll tell you what, Mitch doesn't turn up here in another couple days, I'll look into the case, make sure he's okay."   
Carolyn didn't look pleased. "Well okay Mr.Hopper, but I known that man many years and I'm telling you this just isn't like him."   
"Call the station if he turns up."   
Hopper was out the door in a blink of an eye. Mitch would be back. He was a day late returning from his trip, there just wasn't enough to declare him missing, or for Hopper to look into it. Hopper and his team were already busy trying to investigate a family that went missing a week prior. The family had been staying at a campsite called Clover. The campsite manager, Kelly Torres, reported them missing after they missed their checkout time. Kelly went to their space, but only found their vacant RV. So, several officers were tasked with the case and had been searching throughout Clover the last few days.


	3. Chapter 3

October 9, 1987  
"Dustin, I really hope your hair doesn't catch on fire, considering the amount of hairspray you use," Richie jokes, already working himself into a fit of laughter.  
"Hey asshole, I'll have you know that I use just the right amount. It's Steve approved," Dustin retorts, giving Richie a dirty look.  
The group was sat around a makeshift campfire on the shore of Lake Hawkins. It was a sorry excuse for a beach, but it was the best Hawkins had to offer. Max and Lucas volunteered to get twigs for the fire. It was obvious to the group they just wanted alone time, as they walked away, synchronized steps and interlaced fingers. Dustin uses a match to light the fire. He kneels down close to the pile of branches, struck a match, and followed the orange flame with his eyes. He was still just as fascinated with bonfires and d&d game nights as he was when he was 12. Nobody made fun of him for it though, not even Richie. In fact, some of them felt envious, wishing they could hold onto that gleeful feeling that was their childhood.  
"Do you guys know what college you want to go to?" Dustin inquires, looking around the group.  
Mike and El were sitting close together, their hands touching behind their backs. Once Max and Lucas had returned from supposedly getting twigs, they were acting "grody", as Richie often called it. Max leaned into Lucas, resting her head on his shoulder. Richie and Will sat noticeably close to each other. Richie took pleasure in painfully stabbing Will in the side every few minutes, just to annoy him. Dustin sat adjacent them, not noticing he was the odd man out.  
"I've been thinking about Boulder, Colorado. I heard they have a good Bio Tech program," Dustin said, furrowing his brow.  
"I'd like to go back to California- Berkeley would be nice," Max sat up. "I'm thinking something in child welfare."  
"Ugh, we still have another year to think about all that stuff, Dustinnnn." Richie stands up, crosses his arms and tilts his head to the side- his curls dangling. "I don't want to think about that." He states. He started walking towards the water- removing one shoe, then the next, as he hobbles to the lake.  
"This shit's cold!" He shriekes, already up to his shins in the chilly water.  
Mike rolls his eyes, watching his brother walk deeper into the water.  
"Try not to get hypothermia, you idiot!"  
"What are you kids doing here!" The group turns to see Hopper walking through a patch of low bushes that were surrounding the sand and gravel shore.  
"I specifically told you not to come, El. You know there's been investigations around here. And none of you should be here, either." Hopper had a stern look, staring down El.  
"I'm sorry Hop, I didn't-" El was abruptly interrupted by a scream. A scream unlike any other they had heard before. It would form when someone was so scared, so terrified, that the scream came from deep down inside them. A disgusting sound that seemed to infiltrate a person's entire being, stirring up goosebumps on the surface of their arms and a sickening feeling in their gut.  
The scream was silenced. And Richie was gone. The surface of the water now still, all that was left was a slight disturbance in the currents.  
"Richie!" Mike was now in a full panic, running towards the water carelessly.  
"Mike, stop!" Hopper ran ahead of Mike, pushing him back. Hopper dove into the water, sputtering and choking as water pushes back against him - stinging his eyes and filling his nostrils. His lungs burn as he fought desperately to where Richie had been. The water was freezing, causing his limbs to tense up from the shock. Then he saw it- a hand poking out of the surface of the water. Hopper grabs it and pulls desperately, struggling to keep himself afloat. He peered down into the green water. There was Richie, struggling and kicking against something. Whatever _it_ was had a hold of his ankle and was pulling him under the water, with a goal to drag him to the depths of Lake Hawkins. It was unalike anything Hop had ever seen. At first glance Hop thought it was a shark- _a fucking shark in Indiana? Can you believe it?_. Richie's body went limp and his head fell back, as he fell unconscious. _Fuck_. _Now his body really is fair game_. Hopper acts quickly, loosens his gun from it's holder, and shot the ugly creature. The creature flinched and let go of Rich, frightened. It swam away, looking like a disgusting underwater slug- if slugs were 8 ft in length, that is. Hop heaved Richie over his shoulder, trying with great struggle to swim quickly back to shore.  
Mike and Dustin stumble into the water, ready to help Hopper. Once he was close enough they both grab Richie from Hop and sprint back to shore.  
"He's not fucking breathing, he's not breathing!" Mike threw himself down in front of Richie, unsure what to do.  
Mike's breathing was almost nonexistent, too, as quick, shallow breaths were all he could muster. Richie looked like death itself- with cold, blue skin and purple-tinted lips. Damp, wavy, curls stuck to his forehead and cheeks much like his drenched clothing clung to his body.  
Lucas and Max started sprinting towards Lake Hawkins Lodge to call for help.  
Hop lurches towards where Richie's body lay flat.  
Will and Dustin help Mike to his feet and held onto him. Hop began CPR, as Mike, Dustin, El and Will helplessly watched.  
"Please!" Mike cried out, as another minute of Hopper's CPR dragged on. El wraps her arms around Mike, trying her best to comfort him in his state of panic.  
Richie slightly lurched forward, beginning to throw up exorbitant amounts of water.  
"You're okay, you're okay," Hop reassured Richie, who was still struggling to breathe. Will removed his jacket and wrapped it tightly around Richie's shoulders.  
"Well, holy fuck.." Hop whispered. He looks down to Richie's ankle and saw blood tricking down in thick drops, going over the back of his shoe and onto the sand.  
Mike fell to his knees and wraps his arms around Richie, so relieved his idiot brother wasn't dead.  
"You almost died, moron", Mike's voice cracks as a few tears hung from his lower eyelashes, dropped and paved a wet path down his cheeks. Richie was still at a loss for words, unsure of the events that just occurred. He clings to Mike, and the two stayed like that.  
"It was the Seaspawn.." El murmurs.  
Everyone looks at El, looks at each other, then back at El.  
"Seaspawn? What are you talking about, El?" Hopper walks closer to El, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Shadow monster made them. It's back." El seemed pained, as if every word she spoke was a dagger in her side.  
Hopper doesn't say anything for a few seconds, but rather knits his eyebrows together and shakes his head.  
"The shadow monster isn't back, El. It's gone. It's been 3 years," as Hopper spoke he tries to reassure himself of his words, too.  
"No, no El's telling the truth. I've been.. seeing things." Will joins the conversation, looking just as troubled as El.  
"I don't understand. How? El, you watched it die!" Hopper raises his voice a little.  
The crunching footsteps of Max and Lucas were heard as they both jogged into view, out of breath.  
"Is everything okay?" Lucas pants and doubles over.  
"Yeah, it's okay." Mike says softly, addressing Lucas. Although nothing was okay. The shadow monster might be back. They lives they had all become accustomed with over the past 3 years would be gone in an instant.  
"Okay, well the lodge keeper called an ambulance for Rich. Should be here soon."  
"Can someone explain what the fuck happened to me?" Richie tries his best to raise his voice, but having your lungs fill with water quite literally takes the breath out of you.  
"The shadow monster is back. I saw the upside down, again. I saw the lake creatures, whatever they are! He's different this time, stronger. Every time I close my eyes I see him. He wants to be in my head again. He wants to be in my head again!" Will starts spewing words out and pacing back and forth, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. Mike got up from his spot next to Richie and grabs Will's wrist to stop his pacing.  
"They aren't gonna be in your head again, Will. I promise."  
Will met Mike's gaze, his eyebrows knitted tightly together. He wished that was true. The sound of the ambulance sirens were heard faintly in the distance- it wouldn't be long before it arrived.  
"Okay, everyone just listen. We're gonna figure this out. Hop can go see Owens. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We don't know if the shadow monster is back. Will, you might just be having nightmares." Lucas tried to calm everyone down and rationalize the situation.  
Will was hyperventilating at this point.  
"Everyone needs to go home, we can't have the paramedics asking too many questions. Don't worry about this, for now. El, you and I will talk at home. And Will, we're going to have to tell Joyce about your hallucinations. As for everyone else, unless you have hypothermia, go home." Hopper remained calm during his lecture, but everyone followed his orders.  
They couldn't think for themselves, the thought of the shadow monster being back was too much. They finally had the chance to be normal, and that would all go away. Mike and El couldn't have a normal relationship anymore, neither could Lucas and Max. Will was being subjected to the horrors of the upside down, yet again. Dustin would have to put his bio tech studies on hold, his whole future on hold. So instead of thinking about how their lives would change, they thought about Hopper's instructions and blindly followed them- because that was something they could do.  
Lucas and Max grabbed hands, much tighter now than before. Dustin slung an arm around Will's shoulders, half comforting him and half steadying his balance. The four started walking, possibly for the last time as a normal group of teenagers.  
The ambulance pulled into the lake parking lot and shut off its sirens. A couple of paramedics, two men, walked briskly towards the group.  
"Got a call about a kid that almost drowned?" One asked.  
"Yeah, it's him," Hop said motioning to Richie. "I think he's okay, but that lake was sub zero temperatures," Hop said through gritted teeth.  
"Can you walk okay?" The paramedic asked Rich.  
Rich nodded, and with some help from Mike, was back on his feet. Before Rich went to follow the paramedic, El thrust her arms around him in a suffocatingly affectionate hug.  
"I'm really glad you didn't die."  
"I guess I could say the same." Richie squeezed her back, but soon released. Once he was walking away, El and Mike too, hugged.  
"It's gonna be okay," Mike whispered into her shoulder. "Even if it's back, it's nothing we haven't been through before."  
El pulled back so she could look Mike in the eyes.  
"I haven't used my powers in a year, I don't know if I can anymore."  
"You're capable, El. I have no doubts about it." Mike kissed El's cheek, embarrassingly aware that Hopper was 10 ft away. El gave Mike a meek smile, he returned the smile, but started jogging towards the ambulance.  
"Let's go, El." Hopper gestured towards the other direction. Instead, El ran towards Hopper, and wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug. Hopper retuned the hug, holding her as if his arms would be able to protect her from anything. However, this was something that even Hopper knew he would never be able to protect El from.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike and Richie occupied a small hospital room, Richie in the hospital bed and Mike in a plush chair in the corner over. Both boys lost in thought. Mike couldn't stop thinking about what El said - about the shadow monster being back. In all honesty, Mike wasn't sure he could go through it again. When they were 12, Will went missing. When they were 13, El went missing. The year El was missing was when Mike had to watch Will literally be possessed. Then it was fine, everything went back to normal. They had 3 years of just being kids. Things were as normal as they could be. Although it never truly was the same. But waking up with nightmares and having panic attacks was a small price to pay for the Shadow Monster being gone. Mike and Richie grew closer than ever, and Mike and El finally got to start a relationship. Not knowing what was going to happen from here is what scared Mike the most.  
"Oh my god, boys!" Mrs. Wheeler rushed into the room, Nancy right behind her.  
When Nancy heard from her mother that Richie was in the hospital she quickly got in her car and drove home. A 45-minute drive never felt so long. Ever since the events of 1983 and 84, the Wheeler siblings grew closer than they had been in years. Even when Nancy left for college a couple of years ago, the siblings all kept their close bond.  
Mrs. Wheeler wrapped her arms around Richie, smothering him in an affectionate hug.  
"What happened?" She choked through tears. She pulled back from the hug and cupped Richie's face with her hands.  
"Dunno, it was probably just a cramp, then I ya know.. drowned." Richie laughed a little, but a few tears slipped from his eyes. Seeing his mother so upset stirred up feelings that he tried so hard to push down.  
"It's not funny, Richard. You could have died."  
Mrs. Wheeler then turned her attention to Mike, which gave Nancy the chance to sneak in and hug Richie.  
"Michael, what were you boys doing that nearly got your brother killed?" She was still crying and visibly upset.  
Mike felt so guilty looking at her. He would never be able to tell her the truth. He would never be able to come to her with all these problems. So he lied.  
"I- I don't know mom, I'm sorry, we were just at Lake Hawkins and.. I didn't see". Mike's voice cracked and he felt a lump forming in his throat, his eyes threatening to leak tears.  
Instead of lecturing Mike, Mrs. Wheeler held her arms out, gesturing for Mike to fall into them. He did, grabbing onto her tightly. The hug was like when Mike so desperately hugged his mother when he thought Will was dead. However this time, Mike was nearing 5'11, so he towered over her.  
"I'm so sorry."  
She said nothing but instead pulled her son tighter into the hug.  
"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor, hopefully leaving today shouldn't be a problem. And boys," Mrs. Wheeler said, staring down the two teenagers, "you're grounded for two weeks."  
Mrs. Wheeler turned and hastily left the room.  
"So, how've you been, Nance?" Richie grinned as he spoke to Nancy, fully prepared for her to complain in response.  
"Good, when I'm not worrying about you idiots! What were you guys actually doing anyways?"  
Nancy settled down into a chair next to the hospital bed.  
"Well," began Richie, "You're not gonna believe this, but, apparently the shadow monster is back. I mean.. whatever the fuck that thing is."  
Nancy gave Richie a disapproving look, raising her eyebrows and unable to stifle a smile.  
"Oh please, that really was a bad joke, even for you."  
Mike and Richie shared a quick glance.  
"I know it's hard to believe because of all the trash that comes out of his mouth but -it's true." Mike spoke softly, almost as if he was afraid of the words he spoke.  
"Hey-", Richie interjected, taking notice of Mike's jab towards him.  
Nancy stood up from the chair, crossed her arms, and tried to process what she has just been told. She wasn't sure if her brothers were just trying to pull another prank on her, as they were infamously known for. When she was 12 and her brothers were 8, they coated the soles of Nancy's favorite pair of sandals with black nail polish. She wore them, unsuspecting, for the entire day. When she finally took them off in the evening, the bottom of her feet were coated in nail polish, which was now dry. Mike and Richie got a kick out of that one, however Nancy wasn't too keen she had to spend two hours scrubbing her feet with a nail polish remover-soaked sponge. When they were all older, the jokes got a bit cruder. Richie came up with the idea to write a fake love letter from Nancy to Dean Arin. Dean Arin was a geek, picked on often because of how scrawny and short he was. He was really smart, and in AP classes too, which didn't help. Dean was a nice guy, but not too easy on the eyes, and as awkward as could be. Richie convinced Mike to help him stuff a love letter into Dean's locker that was signed Love, Nancy. The next day Nancy had to let Dean down, trying to explain how the letter wasn't really from her. Dean looked so hurt. Nancy really gave it to Mike and Richie after that one. Even Mike and Richie got into it- Mike saying they went too far, and Richie trying to justify himself. Ever since that prank, the new ones were more toned down and harmless. Mike had told Richie he wouldn't help with pranks anymore unless they were innocuous, which Richie finally agreed to.  
Nancy pondered if this time was like all those other pranks. She hoped it was, because anything was better than the reality of the situation.  
"Please tell me this is a joke.."  
Nancy looked from Mike to Richie, both boys wearing a disheartened expression.  
"How? I don't understand, what do you mean it's back?"  
"When we were at the lake, something grabbed Richie. It was something from the upside down. And then El told us i-it's back, and that she's been seeing it and so did Will. I don't understand, either, Nance, " Mike blurted his befuddled thoughts.  
"Look at this shit!" Richie threw back the covers to expose his leg, which was covered in claw marks that extended half way up his calf.  
Nancy wasn't sure what to say. She crossed her arms, keeping her eyes downcast as her thoughts ran rampant.  
"What do we do?"  
"Alright, we can go home." Mrs. Wheeler came back into the room clutching her bag in one hand and a couple papers in the other.  
Mike, Richie and Nancy were all silent.  
"What? I'd like to go home, please." Mrs. Wheeler started collecting their belongings from the room.  
"Okay, but I need to get changed unless you all want to see my bare ass cheeks," Richie resounded.  
"Language!" Mrs. Wheeler chastised in response.  
Later that night, Richie lay in his bed restless and unable to sleep. The events of the day replayed over in his head. He got a glimpse of the seaspawn, as El called it. It was unalike anything he had seen before. It had the upper torso of a human, but it's lower half like that of a shark. It's upper half could have been human, except it was faceless, covered in scales, and had long protruding claws. The thought of it made Richie shiver. He sat up in bed and turned his light on. His alarm clock read 2:20 am. Richie's room was filled with junk. Clothes were strewn about the room. The walls were covered in poorly tapped posters, Aliens, Platoon, Duran Duran, Def Leppard. His desk was so covered in papers, empty bottles, collectible figures, and random junk that he couldn't quite recall what the desk actually had once looked like. A piece of paper on the corner of the desk caught his eye. It was a drawing from Will of a teacher they both hated last year, Ms. Powell. Ms. Powell hated Richie, having zero appreciation for his comedic gold. It got to the point that if she heard Richie say one word she would sentence him to staying after class to pick up trash. This, of course, made Will hate her too, even though Will was a good student. He did her assignments and always stayed quiet in class. It could be argued that Ms. Powell even liked Will, but that didn't matter. Will hated the way she treated Richie. The picture showed Will's interpretation of what Ms. Powell would look like as a gremlin. Richie also appreciated all the cats Will drew in the background. All Ms. Powell could talk about was her cats, Alfred, Prince and Nutmeg. Richie felt bad for those cats, having to deal with that grey-haired witch. Richie got up and tried his best to quietly cross the hallway. He stood behind Mike's closed door, debating whether he should go in and bother Mike or not. He decided to go in- Mike's light was on, so he clearly couldn't sleep either. Richie turned the door and peeked his head in. There was Mike sitting on his bed, up against the headboard with a stack of photos in hand.  
"Hey, Rich," Mike said, not looking up from the photos.  
"Hey."  
Richie sat next to Mike, which finally drew Mike's attention long enough for him to look up from the photos.  
"What are you looking at?" Richie asked while eyeing the photo stack.  
The photo on top was a picture of Mike and his friends- which of course was Dustin, Lucas, El, Will and Max. They were at last year's summer carnival, which Richie had always thought was too cheesy.  
"Well I'm conveniently not in that photo," Richie sassed.  
"You hate the carnival. You were probably with your friends. Which, by the way, I haven't seen them around lately?" Mike yawned and leaned further into the headboard. Mike looked more weary then usual, bags adorning his eyes, his skin a paler complexion and his hair more unruly than usual-more similar to Richie's.  
Richie thought for a second how to respond. He didn't want to say too much about the recent disappearance of his friends.  
"Uh yeah, guess everyone's been busy."  
"Busy with what?"  
"School.. work."  
Mike raised his eyebrows, not buying the response. He knew too well when Richie was lying- how he wouldn't make eye contact and would grab one of his wrists.  
"Are you sure that's the reason?" Mike asked, trying to get an honest answer.  
_Maybe I should just tell him the truth.. I mean it's Mike_, Richie thought to himself. Richie had a secret. A secret he hadn't told anyone, and didn't want to either, not even Mike. So he didn't. He didn't tell Mike, figuring the truth would come out eventually. Today just wasn't that day, especially not with all the other things they were trying to deal with.  
"It is, that's the reason," Richie stated.  
"Okay, wanna look through these pictures?"  
Richie nodded and scooted closer to Mike so they were side by side. They spent the rest of the night looking at old pictures until they eventually both fell asleep on Mike's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone noticed how sickly Will looked at school today. Will was usually quiet in class but today he was too quiet, keeping his head down with his elbows bent on the desk and his hands behind his neck. Will hadn't slept for the past week-not since the occurrence at the lake. Nights consisted of laying in his cool bed which became sweltering hot within minutes, a feeling crept over his entire being, his eyelids closed like the slamming of a door trapping someone inside-never to be seen again. Fog, he can't see past his feet and can barely see his hands in front of his face. It's like the rainy days of Hawkins when the rain comes sputtering down, slow but thick, the fog hangs in the morning air creating an eerie white curtain. He can hear it- or rather feel it- in the back of his mind. The slow, dragging steps creating a thud so powerful he's swept off his feet, his knees and hands meeting the ground. It's not saying anything, but Will can understand this feeling all too well. It's like no time has passed and Will is 13 again. It's here for something, someone. The hairs on the back of Will's neck stand up on edge- his back stiffens. It's there.  
"Will?"  
Mike's voice dragged Will out of his trance. He looked and saw Mike and Dustin standing next to his desk- people were clearing the class and Will was painfully aware of their voices as they talked to one another. The bell must've rung.  
"Huh?" Will asked, a part of him still lingering in the fog, still hearing it.  
"It's lunch, the bell rang, " Dustin said.  
Dustin began walking toward the door, eager to escape the hell that was history class. Mike waited a second for Will to gather his things and join them. Will struggled to move his gaze, fearing that if he did so he might see it, it might fathom it's way into his existence.  
"Will, you okay?" Mike asked.  
Will nodded his head, not wanting to go into a further explanation. Mike meant well- he always did. But this was something Mike wouldn't be able to understand, the fog, the shadow, it's voice. Will focused on getting out of the classroom, or just simply anything else.  
The three walked down the hallway, seemingly in their own world. Around them was the chaos of high school. Teenagers rushed down the hallway not caring if they bumped into someone or smashed them against the wall or a locker. A few girls snickered to each other as Mike passed them. It seemed the whole school was aware of how attractive Mike was. It started last year when Mike was 15. Puberty sure did hit him like a bus. He was taller, and slim but not scrawny. Everyone- even the party- was more aware of his hollow cheekbones and sharp jawline. That went for Richie too, but Richie was always painfully oblivious to that sort of attention.  
"Shut your fucking mouth!"  
Mike, Dustin, and Will immediately knew who the yelling was coming from- Richie. They all scurried down the hall to where the commotion was coming from. A group of kids were spectating around Richie and none other than Henry Bowers. Henry Bowers was even worse than Troy, Ben still has the scar from when Bowers tried to carve his name into Ben's abdomen.  
"Or what, Wheeler?" Henry laughed and shook his head, amused. Richie lunged at Henry-shoving him backward into the lockers. Henry looked caught off guard for a split second, but his anger unleashed and he was quick to swing at Richie-getting in a blow that busted Richie's lip. After that, it was a shit show of punches and slamming each other into walls. Henry even knocked Richie's glasses off his face- putting him at a disadvantage. After this it wasn't hard for Henry to shove Richie to the ground and connect his fist with Richie's face. More students were gathering around, making the whole ordeal a fucked up spectator show. Will ran back the other direction to grab a teacher, he didn't care if this made him a narc, Richie needed help.  
"Stop!" Mike yelled, but his protest was useless, the fighting continued. Richie managed to elbow Henry in the face, which gave him just enough time to get off the ground.  
Mike could see Richie's friends rushing to see what was going on.  
"Richie, stop!" Eddie yelled.  
This actually made Richie stop for a second and tense up, but it wasn't long before Henry grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust him backward against a wall, hard.  
"Break it up! Break it up!" Mr. Clarke, the party's favorite teacher from middle school came jogging down the hall, Will at his tail. Mr. Clarke wedged himself between the boys, Mike grabbed Richie, and one of Henry's half-wit friends grabbed him.  
"What is going on here? Both of you to the office, now!"  
Richie shrugged Mike off him and avoided his gaze. Richie had a busted lip and a bloody nose, and his right eye was definitely bruising up. Henry didn't look great himself, he had a bloody nose and some bruising on his cheek. Henry was already moping down the hall.  
"Mr. Wheeler, I'm disappointed in you. Now get going," Mr. Clarke crossed his arms and waited for Richie to make his way to the office.  
Richie started walking- avoiding the stares of everyone.  
"Richie, what was that?" Eddie asked him, a twang of anger to his voice.  
Richie sucked his breath in and made brief eye contact with him, but that was all. He continued down the hall, a hand under his nose to catch the blood.  
At this point the group of kids started to scatter, going different directions since there was nothing more to entertain them. All who was left in the hallway was Mike, Dustin, Will, and a few of Richie's friends. Bill started walking towards Mike, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.  
"Mike, do you h-have any idea w-what that was about?"  
Mike shook his head no. This was just as surprising to Mike as it was to everyone else.  
"Richie's been avoiding us. We don't know why, we just wanna make sure he's okay," Richie's friend, Ben, joined alongside Bill.  
"No we don't! It's obvious he doesn't wanna be friends with us anymore, so why should we care?" Eddie blurted out, before turning and rushing away in anger.  
"Just t-t-talk to him for us please, Mike?"  
"Yeah, I will. I'm sorry, guys."  
Bill nodded his head like he understood, he turned to leave, Ben with him.  
"Do you guys think that maybe I don't know Richie as well as I thought I did?" Mike asked Dustin and Will. The two had always been close, even with their drastically different personalities. The only time they had drifted from each other was around age 12. Mike had his own group of friends, and so did Richie. They were both on a quest to obtain independence and become their own person- separate from being a twin. However, as the year progressed, that all changed. They went from despising that they had to share so much of their life with someone else, to relying on it.  
"You know him better than anyone, Mike. I don't and will never understand half the shit he does," Dustin said in a joking manner.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
After school the party sat in the school's courtyard. It was a small patio with a dark red and brown brick flooring, and a few rusty tables. It was usually a sight for sore eyes, but the fall season added a peculiar charm. Surrounding trees were still hanging on to their leaves of golden, red and orange hues. They sat down at a circular table, at first saying nothing to each other. Each seemed to be lost in thought, or perhaps just unaware of what to talk about.  
"Hop's been getting more calls about missing people from Lake Hawkins..." El chimed in. "We need to do something, if we don't.. I-I don't know what could happen," her voice trailed off.  
"Well what can we do?" Max asked.  
"There has to still be a portal open somewhere, that's the only way it could be doing this. I just have to find it and close it."  
"But it's different this time, you know it too, El," Will spoke so quietly it was a wonder any of them heard him.  
"Yeah, I know, I feel it, too. But I'm not just gonna let people keep dying! And you- Will. It's trying to get to you, isn't it?" El propped herself up on the table.  
Will said nothing, he just stared back at El with glassy eyes.  
"This is affecting us, too guys! We need to find the portal."  
"Okay, but El- how? How are we even gonna do that?" Mike finally jumped into the conversation.  
"I guess we could try to find Owens, maybe he knows. If we all know here, then he's gotta know something, too. "  
Lucas stood up from the table, looking perturbed. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he paused to collect his thoughts. The truth was - Lucas didn't want to go through this again. Being normal was all too inviting. Lucas was actually gaining some popularity at Hawkins High, he joined a Film Festival club and was quite good at it. During last year's final day assembly, he premiered a short about Hawkins High. He interviewed students and staff alike, asking them questions like what they wanted to change about the school, what they liked about it, what new policies they want, anything and everything he could get from his "subjects". The seniors that year planted a vegetable garden because of Lucas' short, after hearing that the environmental science students wanted to actually be doing environmental science- rather than reading about tectonic plates in a textbook. It was a small change, yes, but it was still a change- which was a rare occurrence at Hawkins High. Lucas didn't want to stop making shorts because something new was tormenting the town of Hawkins, Indiana. He didn't want to give up hanging with Max after school, or going to the arcade on Saturday nights, he didn't want to give up sneaking into R rated movies with Richie- and that's exactly what this meant.  
"Listen El, I know this is bad, okay. But why does it always have to be us? I don't know about the rest of you, but I was okay with being normal. I was okay with worrying about this stupid highschool shit- like college entrance or I don't know- a five page essay! So I'm sorry but, I'm out. For once, someone else can worry about it."  
Lucas grabbed his backpack and wasted no time in abandoning the group.  
"Lucas!" Max called after him.  
Max was torn. Her and El had grown increasingly closer over the past couple of years, but Lucas had always been there for her. Through every fight with Billy, every time some girl made fun of her for being a tomboy, and even every time her and El fought- so it had to be him. If Max had learned anything, it was that loyalty mattered.  
"I'm sorry guys."  
Max ran to catch up with Lucas, and that was that.  
"Anyone else feel like leaving?" El said. She was clearly angered that Lucas was so quick to bail. Max leaving upset her, too. Max was her best friend, aside from Mike, of course. El had hoped that her relationship with Max would be enough for her to stay, but it clearly wasn't. El and Max had spent every Saturday night together for the past two years. It was a dedicated "girls" night. They would stay up late watching movies, their favorites- and consequently the ones they watched the most - were Pretty in Pink, Back to the Future and Footloose. If they got bored of watching movies then they would have a dance party, or sometimes they would go down to a convenience stores and buy slushies. Orange for El, Cola for Max. The thoughts of all the late night sleepovers, talks about everything from boys to weird dreams and midnight dance parties flashed in El's mind- only fueling her anger.  
"I'm going home, I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Will got up from the table and slung his bag onto his back. He looked sicker than earlier, if that was even possible.  
"Do you want us to walk you, Will?" Mike asked.  
"Hard pass."  
"I know that nobody wants to deal with this, but I'm not just gonna let it happen. Please, guys, help me find Owens." El was starting to get desperate as one by one the party was abandoning her.  
"I'll talk to Nancy, she might still be in contact with Murray, and he might be able to help," Mike said.  
"Thank you, Mike", El flung her arms around Mike.  
"Yeah, guess I'll help, too" Dustin said with a hint of hesitation in his voice.  
"Thank you, really. I should get home before Hop sends out a search party. Let me know if you guys hear anything new?"  
They both nodded. El kissed Mike on the cheek, and quickly jaunted off.  
"You need a ride home, Dust?" Mike asked, turning to Dustin and pulling his keys out of his pocket.  
"That would be great, you know walking gets old as shit."  
Dustin's mom was waiting for his arrival home, phone in hand.  
"Dusty, Steve's called here a couple times, you may want to ring him back, dear."  
Dustin sighed, but agreed that he should call Steve back. Steve was like an older brother to him, and had been for a few years now. Since Steve was at college now the two didn't see each other much, but they usually talked at least once a week. Most of the time they would just catch each other up on how things were going. Dustin hadn't talked to Steve for at least a week and a half now. He knew that if he were to talk to Steve, he would tell him everything- about the lake, the Mind Flayer, El and Will, he couldn't hide anything from Steve. Dustin didn't want to worry Steve, he was taking college serious and one phone call could disrupt everything.  
Dusting grabbed the phone from his mom and went into his bedroom, making sure to shut the door.  
"Hey, Steve?"  
"Dustin! You haven't been returning my calls, what's up man?"  
"Yeah sorry about that, I've just had a big project at school."  
"Project? What's the project on?"  
"It's on um..the play Cyrano de.. something.., have you read it?"  
"Cyrano de Begerac? Dustin, is everything okay?"  
Dustin struggled to hold his tongue, he wanted to tell Steve everything.  
"Yeah, I should probably go, that project won't finish itself.." Dustin nervously laughed.  
"Wait hang on a sec Dust-"  
Dustin clicked the phone off before everything slipped out of his mouth like word garbage.  
As Mike pulled into the garage, he anxiously squeezed the steering wheel, turning his knuckles an icy white color. He knew things would be tense at home. His mom would be silent, only to say the infamous "I'm just disappointed". Who knows- his father might even get involved. Mike was still confused, he didn't know why Richie and Henry got into a fight. Maybe I shouldn't forget that Richie's a hothead, Mike thought to himself. Just as Mike had suspected, the house was quiet. His mother was in the kitchen- stirring something on the stovetop. His father was in his usual recliner watching the television. Mike looked at the T.V. from the corner of his eye, a CNN broadcast. Holly was at the kitchen table furiously focusing on some homework. It was fractions- again. Mrs. Wheeler said nothing to Mike, she kept her focus on her cooking. Mike jaunted up the stairs. Richie's door was closed, and it was silent. Grounded for sure. If it were a typical night, music would be blaring from Richie's room. Due to his hatred for silence, there was always music or a movie playing, or he'd be on the phone with a friend. Sometimes he would come and annoy Mike, too. The silence must be driving him crazy. Mike carelessly tossed his bag on the ground and knocked on Richie's door.  
"It's unlocked." Richie sounded tired. Yes- physically tried, but also like he just couldn't be bothered anymore because the day had already gone to shit.  
Richie was sitting on his bed, back pressed against the wall.  
"Hey," Mike said, nearly tripping on shoes as he was trying to walk into the room, which caused Richie to smirk.  
"Maybe if you cleaned out your room once in awhile I could actually walk through it!"  
"Hmm."  
Mike joined Richie on the bed, sitting crisscrossed.  
"So.." Mike began. He wasn't sure how to start the conversation. Why did you start a fight with the craziest son of a bitch at Hawkins High? What did Henry say that was so bad that you let your face be a punching bag?  
"What the hell was that?"  
Richie stayed quiet, his eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Bowers.. he crossed the line."  
"I'm gonna need more of an explanation than that."  
"He.." Richie took his glasses off his face, which revealed a nice shiner. He opened his mouth slightly, but then hesitated- like he wasn't sure if he should continue the conversation.  
"He called Eddie a fag."  
_He called Eddie a fag_, Mike repeated the phrase in his mind. So what? Henry had been calling all of them fags since the 5th grade, always making jokes how they were going to go blow each other. What was so different about this time?  
"Well so? He's always done that. I'm pretty sure he's called all of us a fag before."  
"Well now it's different."  
"Different? What do you mean it's different?"  
"Because.."  
Mike looked over at Richie following a pause of silence. Richie was crying, catching Mike by surprise. Richie put up a hand to cover his face.  
"Rich.."  
"No just forget it."  
"What? Just tell me, please."  
For the first time, Richie felt like he couldn't tell Mike the truth. Mike knew him better than anybody else. However, Richie didn't want to disappoint Mike. He didn't want Mike to start seeing him differently, he didn't want to burden Mike.  
Richie shook his head and wiped his damp cheeks with the back of his hand. Mike looked at Richie, eyebrows knitted together. He didn't know what to say or do to make the situation better. A couple tears slipped from Mike's eyes, he wasn't aware he was crying until he felt the cool dampness spill onto his cheeks. Mike put an arm around Richie's shoulders, pulling him nearer. Richie's face had become a flush mess, his eyes pink and swollen as weepy tears glided over his cheeks.

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air- broken up by a few sniffles from Richie.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Mike said.  
  
But Mike knew well enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks to anyone that's read, I'm working on it :)

Jim Hopper sat down at his kitchen table, a fresh cup of coffee and stack of files waiting for him. There had been three more missing persons reports filed since the family at Lake Hawkins went missing. Not to mention, Mitch had yet to return from his camping trip. Although, Hopper knew well enough that it wouldn’t be likely for Mitch to be coming back now.  
“Hey Hop, Mike’s coming over today.” El came bouncing out of her room and into the bathroom- where she fixed a lilac scrunchie into her hair.  
  
Hop looked up from his work as a wave of annoyance washed over him. These cases wouldn’t solve themselves and the situation only seemed to be getting worse. He had enough stress already without having to worry about Mike and El.  
  
“I think you meant to say can Mike come over today? And my answer to that would be no,” Hopper grumbled.

Before Hopper could say another word there was a knock at the door- which was presumably Mike. 

"That was fast," Hopper sighed and leaned back into his chair, arms folded. 

El gave Hop a meek smile, as if to say, "sorry, but it was happening either way." She opened the door and sure enough it was Mike. The two greeted with a quick embrace before El grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him down the hall- Mike stumbling behind her all gangly-limbed. They had been dating for a couple years now and Hopper's annoyance was only just starting to ease up. When they first started dating Hopper thought he would go mad, seeing them all mushy and practically connected at the hip, or worse- at the lips. At least the pair had finally started to adhere to the rule of keeping the door open three inches. Hopper pulled out a crisp, yellow envelope from the bottom of his stack. Running his fingers over the now discolored parchment- it hadn't been used in who knows how long. He retrieved the contents of the envelope in one fell swoop. Contact information for so many he hadn't thought about in years scribbled in tiny and almost unreadable writing, finished in black ink. His eyes finally landed upon a name. _Sam Owens_. A phone number, too. A sigh escaped his now tightening lungs. The gravity of the situation was setting in. Hawkins, Indiana was no longer a safe place. A sudden succession of shrill rings interrupted his thoughts. He looked toward the phone with hesitation, but picked it up with a weak grasp.  
  
"Hello?"  
"Hop, it's Joyce," her voice said in a whisper, weak-like she hadn't spoken in awhile and had to force the words out.  
She knew it was back, Hop thought. If Will's "night terrors" weren't telling enough, than Hop was sure that the sudden downpour of missing persons cases would be.  
"Hey Joyce," he said, mentally preparing himself for a wave of Joyce's nervous rambling.  
"There's something wrong with Will. Hop I-I think it's back-"  
"I'll meet you at Melvald's, do you close?" Hopper interrupted her before she said too much. You couldn't be too careful; you never knew who might be listening.

"Yeah, are you sure? We really need to talk."  
"I'm sure, I'll see you then." Hop hung up with a click and made his way back to the kitchen table.  
His cup of tar black coffee had gone cold, adding to his already miserable morning. The contact information for Sam Owens laid out in front of him, almost in a mocking fashion. He unknowingly gnaws on his fingernails as his thoughts run rampant, calling Owens would make everything all the more real, but he shoves the thought away and starts dialing, chubby fingers mashing the buttons.  
_Clack_.  
Just as soon as it had been picked up, the phone is back on the kitchen table, face down. He couldn't call, not with Mike and El in the next room over. A nervous laugh escaped his lips, he had nearly forgotten they were there in the first place, which was rather unlike him. Through the crack in the door, he could see the two sitting face to face on El's bed. El looked to be speaking with urgency as she waved her hands around and fidgeted. Hop couldn't even tell if Mike was listening to her. He kept a downcast glance and seemed to be more interested in the collar of his shirt than anything El was saying. Although, nothing they were saying could be made out. Another succession of rings interrupted Hopper's feeble attempt at eavesdropping. _ Joyce, again _. That woman never stopped worrying, if she had it her way, Will would be secured to a leash. Her anxiety never really went away. Sure, things weren't as bad as they were a few years back, but that didn't stop Joyce from practically calling the police every time Will was 15 minutes late getting home. Even Hop felt for him, and he wasn't exactly the most laid back parent.  
"Joyce, I told you we would talk later, okay I don't have time f-"  
"Jim? This is Karen Wheeler. I need Mike to come home right now it's..."  
Hop was more than happy to send Mike home early, and he didn't even have to lie this time.  
"Yeah, okay, I'll tell him," he replied flatly, not bothering to listen to her explanation.  
"Mike!", he hollers. He could just go to El's room, but he had walked in on them locking lips enough times, and today didn't have to be another one of those times. It doesn't take the two long to meet him in the kitchen, fingers interlocked. El meets Hopper's glance with a confused one, "what is it?" She asks.  
"Mike's Mom called, wants him home".  
"What, why? Is everything okay?" Mike asks him a succession of questions, as to which Hopper responds with a shrug.  
"Okay.. well I'd better go then."  
El follows him out the front door. They hug, as Mike's pressed up against the driver side door of his Jeep- which was originally white but now looks more gray. Hop turns his attention away to avoid seeing what was coming next.  
The door slams, El marches up behind Hopper. He doesn't even have to look to know she's probably got her arms crossed and is infamously narrowing her eyes.  
"Did his mom really call? This wouldn't be the first time you've done that."  
"Yes, his mom _really_ did call this time."  
"Then what was it about?"  
"I don't know ok I didn't really listen."  
"Oh c'mon, Hop, you think I'm going to believe that?"  
"She did! I've got to get back to my work anyways," Hop goes to retrieve the folder from the table, but to his surprise, El already has it and is peering through it with curiosity.  
"So you do have Owens number! Why didn't you tell me!" El raises her voice, a hint of hurt seeping out.  
"I told you that I didn't want you getting involved. This is my job, not yours, El," Hop responds, trying to keep his cool. El was very defiant when she wanted to be, and Hop was well acquainted with her attitude.  
"How can I not be involved? Who else is going to fix this, there's only me"  
"I said you're not getting involved! You're going to go to school, and hangout with your friends, and even hangout with Mike, and you're just going to be normal. Have I made myself clear?" All attempts of keeping his cool had gone out the window. El stormed off to her room, and for the first time in a year, her bedroom door slammed shut without her so much as touching it.


	7. Chapter 7

Dustin watched from his window as his mother threw her bag carelessly into the back of their old, blue van. Her blonde curls fell forward covering her face, and she pushed them away with the back of her hand. She was taking him to see Steve at Indiana State University today. Dustin had tried to act excited about it, but he wasn't sure how convincing his attempts at excitement were. Dustin wanted to be excited, but he knew he would have to tell Steve about everything. Steve would find out sooner or later, and he wanted Steve to find out from him. Besides, Steve should be warned, too. He hadn't see Steve since the summer, when they would see each other basically every other day.  
  
Steve was working at the library, helping to sort books or answer anyone's questions. Although, Steve wasn't too great at answering questions unless they were from a pretty girl, usually with bouncy, brown curls and sparkly-blue eyeshadow. Dustin knew the only reason Steve got a job there was because his friend Robin, who was an assistant manager, managed to snag him a position there. Anyone could argue the library was a boring summer hangout, but Dustin didn't mind it. It gave him a chance to read up on biotech, specifically computational biology. He tried to explain what is was to Steve, how it could be used to understand molecules on a large scale, but Steve seemed to zone out as soon as Dustin began. Dustin never really saw anyone from school there, although he saw Ben there every now and again, who he recognized as Richie's friend. Everyone used to make fun of Ben for being the "fat kid" at school, although that kid had really dropped some pounds over the summer. Ben usually sat near the back of the library, where nobody really ventured besides the old geezers who complained about noise. Dustin thought about going up and saying hi, but Ben was usually busy- scribbling away or sketching in his notebook.  
  
"Dusty, come on! I've only been waiting for ten minutes!" His mother hollered from the house entry way.  
  
"Coming mom," Dustin replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder.  
The first twenty minutes of the card ride lingered on, as his mom continuously broke the silence to ask Dustin pointless questions-_ how's school going, are you excited for camp next summer, how are your friends doing, did you finish that history assignment_… All to which he either answered "good" or "yes". Another agonizing 20 minutes passed and the college was finally in view.

It was a pretty impressive college. Most of the buildings were peachy, brick and three stories high, with windows adorned to each floor. Claudia, his mom, pulled into the parking lot for the dorm halls, which was entitled, "William Henry Harrison Residence Hall". The dorms were the same peach brick, except the entrance featured some gray pillars. _ These look like slumlord apartments compared to the rest of campus_.  
  
"Do you know what room he's in, Dusty?"  
"Yep. floor 1, room 106."  
"Have fun honey, I'll be back in a few hours to pick you up."  
Dustin grabbed his bag and was sauntering up to the entrance before another word was said.

The dorms were crowded with way too many, sweaty, unhygienic college kids than Dustin hoped for. Don't they have homes to visit on the weekends? Steve's room, 106, was fairly close to the entrance, and incidentally, the bathrooms. Man, that had to be annoying- people stumbling to and from the bathroom at all hours. He wasn't the tidiest person himself, but the _things_ that bathroom floor had probably seen were enough to make him gag. There was room 106 in front of him, just like any other. He reached up to knock, but before he had the chance the door swung open- nearly making him lose his balance.

  
"Henderson! I was just about to go wait for you, man! How are you?"

There was Steve, his face lit up in a smile. He looked more tired than usual- well, more tired than in the summer. It was around midterms, Steve had probably been staying up late to study. He wasn't the smartest guy, only because book smarts didn't come the quickest to him. Although, he had really become quite determined to pass all his courses. Highschool Steve would have never imagined himself this way, including his friendship with Dustin.  
"I'm good Steve, but I really gotta tell you something-. "  
"What? Don't tell me you finally have a girlfriend?" Steve interrupts, looping an arm around Dustin's neck and pulling him in for a noogie.  
  
"No, Steve c'mon this is serious!" Dustin says as he pushes Steve off, although he couldn't help but laugh himself.  
  
"Oh, what-you don't think I'm serious? I'm very serious," he smirks, sarcasm rolling off his tongue.  
  
"Okay well as serious as you are," Dustin said as he pushed open Steve's door, "This is actually some pretty bad news."  
Steve's dorm room was small and cramped, but at least he didn't have a roommate. His twin sized bed was on the left side of the room, pressed against the white, cement brick wall. Above his bed were a couple posters- one featured some fancy, red sports car and the other was a Beatles poster. In the center of the room was a pretty small window, with a fan on the sill, along with some random other junk. Under it, a bright, lemon colored bean bag. On the right side of the room was Steve's desk and mini fridge-crammed right next to each other. Dustin thought the fuzzy, pink rug really brought the whole room together, especially with the countless beer and pizza- and possibly puke stains on it.

Dustin decided to sit on Steve's desk chair. Sitting on the bean bag would have felt sort of ironic for what he was about to say. Bean bags are for playing video games and talking about Amy Goddwin's gym shorts, NOT for talking about the Mind Flayer. Steve, however, plopped down into the bean bag, reaching for some chips that were under his bed. _ He looks like such a happy idiot_.  
  
"Alright, well lay it on me," Steve says, nonchalantly. He settles back further into the bean bag and rests his ankle on his knee.  
He probably thinks I'm just gonna talk about something dumb, something kiddy, Dustin thought to himself. Steve would think Dustin just didn't get into summer camp next year, or that he was denied a scholarship for university. Dustin wanted that to be true, that he really was just denied some dumb financial aid scholarship. Dustin wonders how to break the news, but he doesn't think for too long, it would all end horribly, anyways.

  
"So, the Mind Flayer is back". It came out of Dustin's mouth way more sarcastic and almost _ happy_ than what he intended for.  
Steve learns forward, mid chew. Dustin could practically see the gears moving in his head. He even stopped eating, he never did that.  
  
"Okay.. and by Mind Flayer, you mean the thing that like almost killed Will and took over Hawkins?"  
  
"That _ would_ be the one, Steve."  
  
Steve was up, pacing the room-as much as he could, anyways.  
  
"Right.. right.. right.. and uh- how do you know?" He turned to Dustin, asking like the whole thing was a farce.  
  
"We were at the lake and something was in it.. it attacked Richie. People have been going missing, El and Will keep talking about how something isn't right."  
  
"Okay so El and Will have a _feeling_ and now you think the Mind Flayer is back? I mean you guys are teenagers! You're probably just feeling puberty or something, I don't know."  
  
_ Feeling puberty_? Really? I don't want it to be true either, but it is okay and now we need to figure out what to do, how to stop-"  
  
"No, look, Dustin man, it's not back, there's nothing to stop. Maybe you're all just stressed out, I really don't know. But there's nothing to worry about, so you wanna go hit up the campus gym? There's a lot of girls there, maybe you'll get lucky with a college girl, ya know- an _older woman_."

  
There was no convincing Steve. Why did nobody want to listen? Hawkins had proved it was capable of some weird shit, like it was practically a D&D game. Whatever, maybe there was no point in Steve being convinced, there wasn't a whole lot he could do out here from university anyways. He wanted to have Steve on his side, but for Steve's own good, he decided to leave it.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're right.. and uh, sure, I guess."  
"Thatta kid," he snorts and opens the door way, waiting for Dustin to leave first.

The college gym didn't have much appeal for Dustin, but Steve wasted no time in chatting up the gym receptionist. She didn't look too interested. Steve had somehow lost some game since high school, probably because he dropped the douche bag persona. He had dated a couple girls since high school graduation. Dustin wasn't a fan of either. Kit, the first girl, was a bit of a space case, but even Dustin had to admit she was a looker. Alice, the second, took up all of Steve's time-which annoyed Dustin to no end. He was glad to see her go.

Steve looked busy, so Dustin decided to check out the student lounge, maybe it would have a vending machine.

  
Just as he thought, there was a coke machine, glaring at him in bright red. He fished some change out of his pocket and eagerly fed it into the machine. Coke in hand, he scanned the room for a decent place to hangout. He decided on a little living area in the corner. A couple of fuchsia colored couches faced a tiny, black box T.V. It was airing a CBS broadcast. _ I guess it'll kill some time _. Although, even _ The Golden Girls _ would be better than this.  
  
_ Breaking News... Derry, Maine is struck with it's 5th missing persons case filed within the last two weeks. Within the month of October, 18 cases have been filed, over half being children. It is unknown what is causing this sudden disappearance of the residents. Derry police are investigating this matter, but are still enforcing the 7pm town curfew. It is recommended to accompany children to and from school, avoid going out after dark, and lock all doors in your house..._

18 missing persons cases in Derry, Maine? Dustin had never even heard of such a place. A sudden disappearance of 18 people... it sounded all too familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me incredibly longer to write than I anticipated, and is the longest one yet (I think). However, I finally have some idea of where I wanna take this story. Therefore, chapters should be coming out a lot quicker. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Xx Kitty

Mike got home as fast as he could, well 5 miles over the speed limit was pretty fast- for him. His mother rarely, if ever, called Hopper's house when he was there. If she did, it must have been important. He couldn't help but think about the possibilities- _ dad lost his job, someone was in a car accident, something happened to Nana_. He pulled up to his house, accidentally parking half way up the sidewalk. He could see his mother open the front window curtains-_she was waiting for him_. Mike made haste to the front door, assuming it would already be unlocked and he wouldn't have to fish around for his key. He was right, the door turned with ease.  
  
"Michael, there you are!" His mother rushed up to him, breathless and frantic. He wasn't used to seeing her like this, she was usually cross, or even absent, but rarely panic-struck.  
  
"It's your brother- he hasn't been home since Thursday and we don't know where he is," she cried out. The expression of her face reflected regret- like she knew she messed up.  
  
"Mom, what! And you didn't even bother to tell me?" Truth was, Mike felt bad for not even thinking much of it. Sure, he obviously knew Richie wasn't home, but he just assumed he was staying at Bill's or Stan's for a few days. If he wasn't with them.. where could he be? It's not like he can stay the night at the arcade. Mike didn't want to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Well you know how he is!" She argued. "He's always finding one way or another to get out of this house. I just thought he was at a friend's.. I called their parents and nobody's heard from him. I-I don't know what to do," tears were starting to prick her eyes.  
  
"I'll find him," Mike said, determination in his voice. Well of course he would find him, there was no other option.

Just as quick, he was back out of his house. He searched the most obvious places first, the arcade, the lake, the movie theater, but to no avail. He even stopped at a payphone just to call some of Rich's friends and double-check he wasn't with them. Bill, Ben, Stan, Mike, and Eddie all said no. Bill offered to help look, but Mike declined. If Richie had been gone for a couple days now, there was no doubt he was in a mood and wouldn't want Bill to see him like that. He clicked the phone back up to the receiver. There he was, shivering in the notoriously cold October chill. He wished he brought a heavier jacket instead of the light windbreaker, but he didn't anticipate how long this would take. His hair was a mess from the wind, and the wind had cut into his cheeks too, leaving them a flesh pink. The surrounding trees were racked, moving side to side and holding preciously to the bright leaves that remained. The sun was going down, it was behind the taller buildings of the downtown area, the last bits of light arching over them. There was hardly anyone else out. Across the street was Melvald's- one lone car parked out front, Joyce's. Going there seemed like a good idea, not only would it prevent the hypothermia Mike thought he was starting to feel in his hands, but maybe Joyce had seen Richie, or at least could offer a bit of advice. He hustled over, despite the wind's full force against him, and pushed the door open- it's high pitched bell ringing in response. He didn't see Joyce at first, which left him with an eerie feeling. It was like a ghost town or zombie apocalypse- minus all the blood and guts.

  
"Mike? What are you doing here?" Will emerged from the back room, much to his surprise. Mike paused a second to take Will in- he was carrying a sketchbook under one arm, a few pencils tight in his grasp. Will looked tired, he had looked tired all week. His hair was tousled, Mike's gaze followed as Will reached up to brush a piece from his eyes. His gaze lowered to Will's lips. They were a little puffy and slightly ajar, until they started moving. _ Oh shit he's talking_.  
  
"Mike?" He asked again, now looking more confused.  
  
"Oh h-hey, Will," Mike studders, still embarrassed for how he just stared at _ Will_. "Richie's been missing, so have you seen him?" _ God did he notice how weird that was? How weird I was?_  
  
"Richie's missing? I'm sorry, I haven't seem him," he said, brows furrowed in worry, "do you need help looking? Or I could ask mom-"  
  
"Mike?" Joyce asks, as she pops out from behind an aisle with a box of bug sprays in grasp.  
  
"Richie is missing, have you seen him, mom?" Will explains for Mike. Will goes forward to help Joyce with the box. He had been to Melvald's enough, usually after school. He knew well where everything was and didn't mind stocking when Joyce was busy at the register. In the process, he fumbles and accidentally loses his sketch book. It falls to the ground with a clatter, along with a few pencils. Mike kneels to help Will retrieve the sketch book, but is interrupted by a rather startled Will-  
"No, that's okay Mike, I'll get it just leave it," he blurts out.  
The sketch book is already in his grasp, so it would be silly to set it back on the ground. He looks down before handing it over. It looks like a bunch of black scribbles at first, but at second glance- it's much more. It's the mind flayer, a large, looming spider-like object with black limbs that extend to the ends of the page. But there's more.. there's something that looks like what Mike could only describe as a praying mantis- with long outstretching limbs. However, this thing had a mouth in the upper middle of it's chest, and instead of eyes it had two outstretching antennas, but they were thick like tree branches. It wasn't long before Will snatched the sketch book, but Mike swore he saw a red balloon in the corner of Will's drawing. The two made quick eye contact.

  
"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, honey. You sure he's not at a friend's house?" Joyce was back to straightening camping gear and putting up price tags.  
  
"Yeah, pretty sure. Well.. uh just let me know if you see him please?" Joyce mumbles an "uh huh" as she strains to reach the top shelf. Mike takes a thermos from her and sets it easily on the top shelf, Joyce looks back at him with a cheery smile. She had seen Mike grow up, too. Even though it was a small gesture, it made her think of Will and Mike in kindergarten. They were so close, the best of friends. How little they were, coloring together at her coffee table. She was glad they had each other still.  
  
"I've got some coffee in the back? Want some to help keep you warm?" She asks.  
Mike declines, he hated coffee. To him, it tasted awful, like sewage water. Even with all the cream and sugar in the world, he'd never be a fan. Richie loved it- he drank it practically black. The first thing he did after they left the house in the morning was smoke a cigarette to "go with his coffee". Gross.  
"I've gotta get some stock, you're welcome to stick around, but you already know that," Joyce says as she disappears into the back. Now it's just Mike and Will. He wants to ask Will about the drawing, but doesn't want to set him off. Although, it wasn't good for Will to be bottling all this away, like he was the only one having to carry the burden. So fuck it.  
  
"Look I know you don't want me to ask this, Will, but what was the drawing?"  
  
"You already saw, it was the Mind Flayer," he says, beginning to get a bit agitated and defensive. Will always gets like this, it's like he doesn't want anyone to ever be worried about him, like he's not worthy of it. He could only hold things inside so much, and then he'd crack. Mike wanted to avoid the whole 'cracking' part if he could.  
  
"And what else? I saw more, please Will, tell me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it.. it's just things I've been seeing.."  
  
"Well you need to tell me, anyways. Why do you always act like you have to deal with this alone?"  
  
"Because I do have to deal with it on my own, Mike! You think I want my mom worrying about me? I can tell how much it hurts her," his voice breaks as he tries to avoid yelling, conscious that Joyce could overhear.  
  
"I'm your bestfriend! I thought we could tell each other anything, but I guess not," Mike's anger grows. He understood hiding things from Joyce, but why him? After everything they had been through, he was hiding things from Mike?  
  
"God you're such an idiot! That isn't why- you know what fine!" Will shoves the sketch book into Mike's chest. "Now you can know just how fucked up I am." Will storms off, leaving Mike alone, again.  
  
"Will, wait! I didn't mean it like that!" Mike hollers after him, but it was too late, the fiery sprite that is Will was long gone. He studies the sketch book. Just like he thought, there was a red balloon, but he hadn't noticed the creepy smile below it. The smile was full of jagged, sharp teeth, that could cut into anything.

Trying to make sense of it felt pointless, Will was the only one who really understood what it all meant, but one thing was clear- the upside down had more secrets and more to discover than anyone could have predicted. Well, it wasn't really _discovering_, but more like when someone was attacked, or they all made fruitless attempts at saving each other from the creatures the upside down produced. Discovering sounded fun, like when they were 12 and all agreed upon a meeting spot. The spot was a bit far out from Lake Hawkins. It was a retired farmland, and an abundance of nature had already grown back over it. In the summer, it was a meadow of luscious green, the trees almost formed a little cove. The grass grew tall enough to scratch just below their knees, and tiny pink and purple flowers sprouted up sporadically. They ended up calling it, 'The Point', mainly because they couldn't think of anything much better, but also because it required a bit of hiking from Lake Hawkins to get there. None of them had been there for awhile. The feeling of a warm summer breeze skimming over their skin, laying down in the succulent grass and watching white clouds float quietly in the clear sky, did they all miss it, too? Maybe Richie was there, after all, nobody would catch him smoking out there.  
  
Mike tightly closes Will's sketch book and sets it on the check out stand, hopefully Joyce wouldn't get curious enough to pry through it. He thinks about leaving then, but feels too guilty. He hated when Will was angry with him, it rarely happened and he could count the number of times on one hand they had argued-but it still felt just as shitty. So he does the only thing he can think of and snatches a loose pen from the counter. _ I'm sorry_ is etched into the back of the cover. _I hope he sees it_. It was time to get back to searching for his absent brother. It really felt quite selfish of Richie, disappearing and not even mentioning a word to Mike. It was starting to seem like everyone was hiding something. The wind cut into him again as soon as the door was open, but this time more biting with the absence of the sun. The drive to The Point felt long, even with halfway decent music playing. The hike past the lake would be even longer, and he cursed himself again for not bringing a heavier jacket. All the open space looked quite dreary in the fall. The green grass was now a meek yellow with spots of red painted among it. The trees were the only nice thing about it, adding some color amongst the plain. _Will would like to paint this_. Their spot was finally in view. The grass kept crunching and snapping under his shoes, much more easily now than in the summer. At first he sees a wisp of smoke, followed by a black-haired boy wearing a mysteriously bright-purple jacket. Richie. He doesn't turn to look, even when Mike is nearly right next to him, he keeps his focus on the cigarette clenched between his teeth. Mike thinks about saying something, he _ wants_ to say something. To tell Richie how mad he is that he was left in the dark, how worried mom is, but he doesn't. He understood- sometimes it was easier to get away.  
  
"So you finally found me," Richie sulks, keeping his gaze locked ahead of him. If you looked close enough, you could see the Star Court mall from here, all obnoxious with it's bright yellow lights contrasting against the darkening sky. He takes another hit from the cigarette and starts to lean it towards Mike in gesture, but quickly is halted by the look of disgust on Mike's face.  
  
"I shouldn't have to be out here looking for you! Why didn't you tell me anything? I'm getting really sick of you hiding things from me," Mike says, doing a pretty terrible job of hiding how put out he was by everything. He finally drops down next to Richie-despite the fact that he's cold and his hands are turning purple.  
  
"I thought you liked scavenger hunts, Mike? And what's better than this one?" He scoffs back. It always amazed him how quick Mike ruined the nice feeling of a cigarette, sometimes he was like a carbon copy of mom. _Nag, nag nag _. It was annoying how much Mike felt like he had to take care of him. So what? He disappeared for a few days, it wasn't the end of the world.  
  
"That _isn't_ funny."  
  
"I think it's funny."  
  
"Just shut up and tell me why you're out here, and why you didn't tell _me_! I'm freezing my ass off," His questions rose to a clamor.  
  
Richie was cold too, he had been out here for a couple hours to watch the sunset. The sunsets were the only nice thing this shit stain of a town had to offer. He supposed the only way he was getting out of this cold was coming clean to Mike-which wasn't the worst thing. He could trust Mike, and besides, he knew where Mike slept at night.  
  
"Bev's back in town..her wanker father OD'd on some pills or some shit. I helped her move back into her old apartment, it's abandoned."  
  
"Bev.. Beverly-your friend from a few years ago? Aren't you worried the city is gonna find out or something-and you couldn't tell me this why?"  
  
"Well that's why she didn't want me telling anyone, detective. And- I guess we all do strange things for our women, huh? You kept an alien girl in our basement," Richie grins before elbowing Mike in the ribs.  
Mike looks offended, but he hated that Richie was kind of right.  
  
"Can you just tell me this shit from now on so I don't have to waste all my gas money on _you_," he's broke into a bit of laughter now. Better Mike finding him here than in the upside down.  
  
"Oh, get bent!" Richie amusingly shoves Mike sideways into the grass, "but I guess. You know.. this might be a bad time to mention it, but Bev said a whole fuck ton of people have gone missing in Derry-right before she moved back here. But I'm guessing they all just committed suicide in the Quarry because Derry is like a worse version of Hawkins."  
  
"Derry? Where's that?" Mike asks.  
  
"Maine, what you fail your geography test or something?"  
  
Mike was over his antics and had been for the last ten minutes. If he got any colder they'd have to cut his hands off.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Mike asks. They had their fair share of problems right here in Hawkins-without having to think about some missing people in Maine.  
  
Richie turns to him and shoots him an eye roll. "I thought you were the bright one? Don't you think it's possible something similar could be happening there..?" He pauses, and looks as if he's stuck on a word. "I know this is kinda weird, but I feel like I know Derry. Like I've _been_ there.. Maybe it's just from all the times Bev's ranted about it."  
  
"Well either way, I'm going to the car now. A car. With a heater. And warmth. See ya," He shouts, quickly jumping onto his feet and making a go for it down the hill. All he hears is, "you're a dead man, Michael!"


	9. The Dance: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to leave an update that the next chapter is being worked on, I know it’s been a few months since I updated. Thanks for the read :)

The first snowfall came early that autumn. It was late October and the homecoming dance was upon them. This year's homecoming was on October 30th, a Friday and the day before Halloween.  
  
"So you're telling me I pay the school ten bucks to attend this stupid dance and _I'm_ the one who has to dress up?" Richie watched absently from the hallway as Mike occupied the bathroom, straightening his jacket.  
  
"Uh, yeah, nothing's changed since we went last year," Mike said.  
Although, that wasn't entirely true. Some things had changed. For one, Richie was going with Mike's group this year-and oh, the Mindflayer was back. Mike began fixing his hair, which resulted in pointless attempts of flattening haywire pieces. He decided on wearing a black tuxedo this year, not wanting to stand out much, or at all. Richie was still watching him while mindlessly chewing on the drawstring of his vibrant-green hoodie.  
  
"I wish mom was still angry enough to ground me from going.. although this is worse punishment," he stated.  
  
"Why do you think she's making you go?" Mike said, as he gave up on perfecting his hair and tossed his comb under the counter. "Shouldn't you be getting ready? They're not gonna let you in wearing that." Richie looked down at his hoodie and then back at Mike, wearing a hurt expression.  
  
"This hoodie cost me one dollar from the Goodwill. You know, Mike, words hurt," he crossed his arms and turned his offended expression into a pouty one.  
  
"Whatever, just go get ready. I don't want to be late picking my friends up."  
  
"Fine I'll conform to your social norms," he said before finally going to his room to pick out an ensemble.  
Mike flipped through an old _Watchmen_ comic to pass the time-occasionally glancing at his watch. Hopper would just about kill him if he was late. He could feel his mother's eyes on him as she stood by the staircase, camera in hand. There was no chance of them leaving before she had taken some dim, lackluster photos of them half-smiling.  
After about 15 minutes of waiting Richie jogged down the stairs, wearing a burnt-orange, plaid suit. He ditched his glasses and put in contacts for the dance, but his hair remained unconquered .  
  
"Why do you look like the supporting cast of a Molly Ringwald movie?" Mike said.  
  
"So you're admitting you watch Molly Ringwald movies?"  
  
"No I-"  
  
"Boys," their mother interrupted. The sour look on her face said it all. If only she had a dollar for the amount of petty arguments she had heard from them. "Now stand here so I can take pictures," she pointed to the banister of the steps.  
  
"Can you at least smile?"  
  
They both grumbled, but mustered up smiles and winced through the harsh flashes of the camera. She seemed satisfied after 3 pictures, shaking one with her fingers.  
  
"You boys better get going then.. you both look so handsome. Mike, remember that I want pictures of you and El. Maybe you'll have a date next year, Richie?" Mrs. Wheeler turned her face to give him a suggesting look and a raise of the eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah.. maybe."  


El was of course the first stop of the night. Next would be Dustin and then Will. Lucas and Max had their own way there. El looked pretty, adorning a soft pink dress that stopped just below her knees. She didn't usually wear much makeup, but her blush and mascara were a nice subtle touch. Ever since her hair had grown out she kept it shoulder length-which she curled and pinned back on one side for the night.  
  
"Can I ask why I'm the one in the middle back here when I'm the tallest?" Richie complained, shoved between Dustin and Will.  
  
"You can have all the room you want, all you have to do is get out and walk," Dustin said.  
  
"Oh real funny, Dust Pan. You're just mad because you're like 5'5."  
  
"I'm 5'6 _actually_."  
  
"You're skinny and you're short, can you guys shut up now?" Will interjected.  
  
"Damn, who peed in your cheerios?" Richie said.  
  
"I didn't want to come to this stupid dance anyway, but you two arguing isn't helping," Will fumbled with his neck tie in attempts to loosen it.  
  
"I'll spike the punch, just for you then, Will. Maybe you'll have a better time," Richie pinched Will's cheek, but his hand was quickly swatted away.  
Will wasn't looking forward to another night of watching Mike and El be all gross with each other, and Dustin insisting on doing horrible renditions of _The Wop_. Even with cheap streamers, picked over pizza, and decorative paper leaves made by the Honors Club, it was still just the Hawkins Gymnasium. He would've much rather been at home, even if it meant watching dumb romance movies with his mom. His visions were only getting worse. It started with dreams-well _nightmares_ that then escalated to these horrible trances, which clearly weren't just figments of his imagination. Mike hadn't said anything about the incident at Melvald's, and neither had Will. It was like they had an unspoken agreement to just let it go, which Will was more than happy to do. The last thing he wanted was Mike questioning him about it. He couldn't even explain it himself.

The gymnasium looked just at everyone had expected, _shitty_. The doorway showcased a balloon arch. Twisted streamers hung from the ceiling, along with some taped, golden stars. Along the back wall were 2 long tables, both covered in a thin white tablecloth. One table had a clear punch bowl and clear plastic cups, while the other had an assortment of food. There were a few smaller tables too, of course covered in the same cheap tablecloths, followed by chairs from the music room. Balloons randomly lined the ground, too. Mike and El left to go get their photo taken with some hideous golden streamers for the backdrop. Lucas and Max were sitting together at one of the smaller tables, they smiled and motioned for everyone else to come join them.  
  
"You all clean up nicely, but I think we can all agree I'm a ten amongst these three's," Lucas jeered at them as he dramatically ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Says the guy who thought bandanas were a fashion statement for like, 4 years," Dustin joked back.  
  
"Better watch it or I'm gonna mess up that bush you call hair."  
  
A few tables over Richie could see his friends, if they still were that, anyways. Bill and Eddie looked to be in some sort of petty argument, Ben hopelessly shushing them from the side. Although, Mike H was nowhere in sight, he was probably out on the floor dancing to another overplayed Rick Astley song. Stan was hunched over at the table, looking like he'd rather be at a funeral. Bill and Eddie's argument subsided, and the two sat down at the table. Even through all the strobe lights and copious amounts of teenagers floating through the gymnasium, Richie and Eddie locked eyes. It was brief, but Richie wished it never happened at all.  
  
"This is bogus, I'm gonna go burn one," he fished a cigarette from the carton tucked inside his jacket.  
The boys locker room. The best setting for Bowers to knock the daylights out of a scrawny sophomore. It didn't have the best memories for Richie, either. He had definitely been on the receiving end of a punch or two in this very locker room. Most of the Losers Club had, maybe they were just all lucky like that. He rounds a few corners and sits on a bench in an aisle of lockers.  
  
"Richie?"  
  
Richie snaps to face the direction of the voice. Eddie. Eddie is standing there, granted, a little out of breath._Well say something back, you idiot_, he thinks to himself. He's embarrassed, having spent the last few months completely avoiding Eddie-only to not have the words to say a single thing to him now. But how could he? There's Eddie, with his honey eyes and the sprinkle of freckles that makes his heart pound-_okay no, no, say something_! _Anything_!  
  
"Look, Richie, I know I was mad at you before.. But I was thinking about it and-you've been avoiding me because you just don't like me like that or? Did I do something wrong? I guess it doesn't matter, but I just think you shouldn't avoid everyone else like that-"  
  
"Eddie, slow down okay I can't even understand you-"  
  
"Forget it-I shouldn't have even come."  
Eddie makes haste to leave, but not before Richie without even thinking-grabs his hand to stop him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Eds I-"  
  
"Don't call me Eds."  
  
"Just shut up and let me finish. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have avoided you, but I didn't know what to do, I was scared."  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Scared of how I feel for you. I mean, sure, I've liked you since we were kids-but I always thought it was some silly, childish, crush.. I never really understood it. I-.. I realized that I like you. More than anyone I've ever liked before- and that. That scares me."

  
Eddie can't help but soften at his words. He wants to be mad, he _should_ be mad. He was disregarded for months, but after you get a confession from the boy you've liked since you were 12, it's hard to stay angry.  
  
"But it isn't right.. two guys can't like each other, especially not here. I can't be _gay_," Richie struggles to maintain eye contact with Eddie.  
  
"It isn't _right_? Honestly, I don't know what I expected. Maybe that you would care more. But don't worry about it, because I'll stay out of your life, just like you want," Eddie states, clenching his fists and feeling heat rise to his face.  
  
He felt like a fool. His best friend of so many years was gonna give up on him, just like that?  
_It's funny, my mother always did everything she could to protect me from getting hurt. For fuck's sake I could barely cross a street without being attached at her hip. But I least I don't have to wonder what it's like to be hurt anymore_.  
  
"That isn't what I said! Richie replies.  
Part of him wanted to plead with Eddie. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, but he just didn't have the words. How do you look your bestfriend in the eyes and tell them you want to be with them, but you can't? Grade A asshole. Eddie, not wanting to hear the rest, turned his back to leave the idiot alone. Feeling defeated, Richie slumped over onto the bench. The graying tile floor of the locker room was still damp, probably from a class earlier that day. _What a great homecoming, fighting with my best friend then sitting in the locker room that smells like a wet dog that rolled in garbage_. The locker in front of him looked to have some tiny, red writing in the corner, catching his eye. With a squint, it read _Sarah Rockwell is a raging slut_. Richie didn't know a Sarah Rockwell, so the mystery of the raging slut would never be solved. He leaned over to see if any other artistically crafted graffiti was etched into the locker. Sure enough, there was. Most of it was fragments and cuss words._I guess when you have two brain cells you can't get too creative_, Richie thought. His eyes scanned, registering a few sentences. _Amy Goddwin will do it for a snickers bar_, _Mr. Clark is a virgin_. The one about Mr. Clark might be true. Of course, he scanned to see if his friends, or himself, came up in these ludicrous scribblings. There was only one, and it was about El- claiming she was a _freak_. He scanned a bit more, even laughing at a few. _Uh oh_. _That's my name_. _Richie Tozier is a fag_. "Richie Tozier is a fag", repeated in his head, knocking around in his brain. He could feel his heart sink and his stomach twist into knots. He didn't have to say a single word and the whole school was calling him a fag. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes- but they were stupid tears. Crying at the dance was a girl's business, but maybe it could be a _fag's_ too.

  
"I know your secret."  
A voice, out of nowhere. It was mocking him, quietly calling out to him in a disgusting sing-songy voice. He jumped to his feet in seconds, completely caught off guard and his heart ready to leap out of his chest.  
  
"_I know your secret, your dirty little secret_".  
The horrible voice was nobody he knew, whoever it was had to be doing some sort of god-awful impression.  
  
"You're terrible at impressions, pal okay-worse than me. So who the fuck is there?" Richie said, trying to add a sliver of dignity to his voice, like he hadn't nearly pissed himself with fear 5 seconds earlier. Nothing. Silence, just the slight hum of warm air passing through the vents.  
  
"I _said_ who the fuck is there?" More silence. Maybe they lost interest, whoever it was. Richie was glad, he didn't need another person tormenting him and calling him a fag-as sweet as that would make the night. He sat back down, trying to get control over his rapidly beating heart. His attempts of lighting a cigarette failed, as his fingers were much too shaky and can't even hold the damn thing still. Finally deciding to go back to the dance, he gets up and stands in front of a mirror. His fingers subconsciously reach up to push the glasses that aren't there. Although, there's something in the reflection of the mirror-_behind him_. A red balloon. A red balloon floats silently behind him, all on it's own.  
  
"You're shitting me," he whispers.  
The balloon glides by, but slowly comes to a halt right behind him. He didn't know whether to run, or to simply stand in amazement. It's not everyday a demon balloon has a face off with you. Although, getting the _fuck_ out of there seemed like the right thing to do. The dance was still going on as before, a few people awkwardly dancing to an overplayed song. Thoughts of what to do next wracked his brain. For one- what the hell just happened? Two, should he tell someone? It was doubtful anyone would believe that a balloon floated on the surface on the floor and stopped right behind him. He wouldn't even believe himself.  
  
"You've been in the locker room for like thirty minutes, I was starting to think you bailed," Will came up to him, a cup of punch in hand. Will takes a closer look at him-squinting a little. "Why are you sweating?"  
He hadn't noticed, but Will was right-he had broken out in a nervous sweat.  
  
"Because it's warm in there and my body is adapting to environmental conditions," Richie said.  
Will warmly responded with an eye roll.

Richie and Will stood there like the protagonists in their own story, watching everyone slow dance while they leaned against the wall and lingered in an uncomfortable silence. A standard couple of "wallflowers". Mike and El were of course slow dancing. It was sort of cute. They had been together longer than most other high school couples at this point, but still had an awkward charm to them- as if they hadn't known each other for four years. Mike cupped El's face and she giggled and leaned into him-touching foreheads. Richie could see Will slightly shake his head in disgust. He never thought about it too in depth, but it was sorta strange how much Will hated Mike and El as a couple-especially considering he was good friends with both of them. Lucas and Max were dancing too. Neither of them were great at it, which meant Lucas would consistently step on Max's toes and her swatting and cussing at him. Romantic. Dustin was at the punch table, trying to chat up none other than Amy Goddwin. Amy was one of the most popular girls in the junior class. She was pretty and on the school's volleyball team, which was all she really needed to be popular. Having a shred of a personality wouldn't do you any good at Hawkins High. Dustin was still chatting with her and began pouring a cup of punch for her. She didn't look completely disinterested, but more like she was happy another chum had fallen victim of her blonde hair and bubblegum-glossed lips. She tugged her strapless pink dress up, and took the punch from Dustin, thanking him with a peck on his cheek. With a little wave and a flirty smile, she strutted away with her friend. What followed was the biggest cliché in the book-Dustin displayed the goofiest smile and looked to Will and Richie. He mouthed something, probably, "did you see _that_", and pointed to the direction of Amy.  
  
"God I feel sorry for him, he's practically falling for medusa," Richie said.  
  
"At least he has the confidence to talk to girls-unlike you. You turn down every girl who _somehow_ has a crush on you," Will responded. He chugged the rest of his Pepto-Bismol colored punch. Maybe he wished Richie had actually spiked it.  
  
"Well it's not my fault the girls that go here have about as much personality as a doorknob."  
Will wasn't convinced. Sure, every school had it's share of duds, but Will was reminded of Liz White. Really sweet girl, and not even bad looking either. For whatever reason, she decided to ask Richie to the Sadie Hawkins dance last year. He turned her down, and later told the group it was because she wasn't his _type_, which was a giant load of shit, to Will anyways.  
  
"Alright suit yourself then. Be alone forever."  
  
"Well what about you? I don't see you exactly bagging all the babes."  
  
"It's a waste of time. Nobody from high school actually stays together."  
  
"Mike and El will, I mean look at them. They're practically straight out of a romance novel."  
  
That was the last thing he wanted to hear. If Mike and El were gonna be together _forever_ then Will would just have to cut his losses, otherwise he'd end up telling them how gross they are right to their faces.  
  
"Maybe," Will grumbled.

(cue the stranger things theme song ;) )

  
The floor beneath them begins to sway. At first it's subtle-causing them to look at each other in confusion. It's not long before the floor erupts in violent shakes, tossing both of them to the ground. The decorations fall from the ceiling, and the lights threaten to fall too, as the building begins to writhe like it's on a real life teeter-totter. The lights go out, ensuing more panic and screams from the students. It's a rampage of feet hitting the ground in attempts to flee.  
  
"Will! Will we need to get out of the building!" Richie yells, hoping Will heard him in the midst of all the panic. He stumbles to his feet, nearly being thrown back down as the walls seem to ripple.  
A noise that could only be described like that of a clap of thunder- explodes, leaving them both jolting from the ringing in their ears. The floor gymnasium begins to split as easily as ripping a sheet of paper- as the ground beneath the school begins to be exposed. Will finally managed to his feet and the two sprinted towards the exit, many other students right behind them.  
  
"Everyone out!" was echoed, as students were trying to press through the gym exit, not wanting to fall into the black hole that now encompassed half the gym. Lockers collapsed onto the ground, windows burst into a million shards of glass, a few hallway lights plummeted to the ground in deafening booms-one nearly knocking a kid right out. Classroom doors flung open in an instant, along with tables and chairs being thrown to one side of the wall. The shouts never ceased. Richie was certain a locker would just about smash him and it was a one-way ticket to the afterlife. His heart brimmed with adrenaline, his body propelling him to keep going. _We can't die yet, moron_. Will desperately clutched onto his arm as they continued running, not being killed in an earthquake as the number one goal in mind. Will could only think of his mom. She needed him, he was all she had left. If Will never came home he _knew_ it would just about kill her, too.  
  
The front doors were finally in view, filling them both with the greatest sense of relief they'd ever felt. It was over. The shaking stopped. A few walls of the school had caved in, but it had taken minimal damage. Students and teachers alike overcome with relief, and friends grabbed each other in desperate hugs-tears streaming from their eyes.  
  
"Mike-where's Mike?" Richie said, scanning through the jumble of people. Mike was nowhere it view, but he was okay, right? He was with alien girl after all, she was badass.  
  
"Holy shit-are you guys okay?" Dustin rushed up to the pair, putting a hand on each of their shoulders as he doubled over, out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, you okay, Dust?" Will turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, what the hell jus-"  
  
"Have you seen Mike?" Richie asked.  
  
"No, I haven't."  
Just then, a single red balloon floated right over the top of the school. It lingered. Richie and Will both looked up, staring at it.  
  
"Guys, what are you looking at?" Dustin asked, raising his arms up in confusion. Richie put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to where the balloon was gently swaying. No one else noticed the balloon, not even looking towards it.


End file.
